


Winter Break

by uofmdragon



Series: Natasha: The Demon Slayer [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffyverse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cards Against Humanity, Christmas, Libraries, M/M, Magic, New Year's Eve, New Year's Party, Watchers, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Break is supposed to be a time to regroup and get some rest.  Too bad, Clint's break is going to be anything but restful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Break

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by stoneburn.

"A Starbucks, really?" Clint asked as he slid into the booth across from Nick.  

Nick regarded him with a cool look. "I can't like coffee?"

"I'm just surprised," Clint said.

"It's a bit early for a bar and you wanted to meet immediately."

Clint sighed, slumping down in the booth.  "You've been trying to tell me something.  I think I'm ready to hear it."

Nick smirked.  "Which thing?"

"The history of the Slayers."

Nick regarded him. "You know, I think that price has gone up."

"Not a story of my own," Clint replied.

"I want a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"A rescue mission." 

Clint paused, studying him. "You want me to save someone?"

Nick nodded.  "I understand it will take time, but I need someone to be working on this."

Clint bit his lip, before nodding.

"I'll have you say it."

"For the history of the Slayer, I will rescue the person you request." Clint stated.  "You have my word."

"In the days of old, when magic was strong, and the walls between worlds was weak, there existed a war between the forces of good led by Odin of Asgardia and the forces of evil led by Laufey of the Jotunheim.  They battled through the worlds wreaking havoc and leaving death in their wake. The war appeared to go on forever until a mage of great power developed a plan.  She would use the magic of the worlds to do a great work."

"A great work?"

"Frigga strengthened the walls forming a barrier between the worlds."

"And this has to do with the Slayers how?"

"I'm getting there.  Odin and Frigga pushed the evil back and sealed them in their own realms, but Laufey struck moments before the wall was sealed.  He stole their children, forcing Frigga to weaken the walls again to allow Odin to pass through to save them. Frigga knew that she had created a crack and that it could never be fully repaired and she knew that Midgard, this realm, was in the most danger."

Clint sighed.  "That doesn't tell me anything.  I knew they were created to protect this world."

"Frigga did have the magic to do create the Slayers by herself.  In order for them to span from generation, Odin had to help."

"Two creators, two Slayers…" Clint breathed out.  He closed his eyes, no one had said that their should be two.  "Why did no one say anything?"

"Because Odin forbade it."

"There's a taint in Asgard itself."

Nick nodded.  "The female Slayer will never hear of the male, because the blight is within the Watchers as well, which is why saving the other Slayer must fall to you."

Clint's eyes widened and he swallowed. "I do not even know where to begin."

Nick's eyes closed.  "My network is spread across this realm and into others.  None of mine have found such the other Slayer.  There is one region we cannot look…  The cold, icelands."

"Not necessarily a rescue mission.  I don't think you'd mind if the other Slayer died."

Nick looked at him.  "Depends on how you look at it.  I want to rescue the power, restart the cycle, either by saving him or putting him out of his misery."

*

"So did you make a decision?" Alexander asked.

"I did," Natasha said with a nod.  "You're both seem like excellent Watchers, but ultimately, I need to be stronger."

"We can both make you stronger," John commented.

"Sitwell has a plan, he made that very clear."

Sitwell's eyes widened as the other two Watchers looked at him. 

"You realize that Jasper is kind of a stick in the mud?" John asked. 

"I don't care."

"As long as he's willing to push all of us," Phil added.  "Or at least realize that he won't be ending Natasha’s and my friendship or ban Stark from hanging around here."

"Blake couldn't do it, I doubt I could," Sitwell stated.  "But I'm honored"

"Well," Pierce said and Phil couldn't help but noticed the slight frown.  "I guess, now that's done, we'll take our leave.  Jasper, find a residence quickly and we'll ship your things to you."

"Of course, sir," Jasper said.

"I expect you to be ready by the time their classes start," Pierce stated.  Jasper nodded.  The five of them chatted for a bit, before Pierce and John left the room.  Leaving Jasper alone with them.

"If you don't mind, I'll send you some exercises to work on over break," Jasper stated.

"Of course not," Natasha agreed.  "There is one other thing."

Natasha arched an eyebrow.

"Every Watcher, I've known has stated that all demons are evil.  Is that really true, can some of them be… good?"

"I've never heard of one, but I suppose with a large enough population then there must be a handful." Jasper stated.  "Why do ask?"

Natasha shrugged.  "I was curious.  If you don't mind, I'd like Phil to have access to the older records. Maybe he can dig something up while he learns what being a Watcher is all about."

"I thought you might request that, and, after consulting with Pierce, he's agreed to give Phil access." Jasper said, giving him a smile as he pulled out a slip of paper.  "We generated a unique name and password for you to use."

Phil smiled as he took it.  "Thank you."  Then made a show of glancing at his watch.  "C'mon Tasha, my mom and Skye will be here soon."

"I guess we better get going," Natasha said.  "Happy Holidays, Mr. Sitwell."

"Happy Holidays Ms. Romanova," Sitwell said.  "I look forward to working with you."

Together the two of them headed for the library steps and only after they were outside and on their back did Phil speak up.  "That was too easy."

"I know," Natasha stated.  "There has to be a catch. What do you think it is?"

Phil shrugged.  "We'll figure it out, once we get home."

Natasha nodded.  "Do you think we made the right choice?"

"Pierce didn't look happy about it, so yeah…"

"You think he wanted me to choose Garrett?"

"Maybe, but then again, they don't know exactly what you faced. Garrett might have a plan, but he certainly wasn't going to share it."

"Plus he called me 'Nat', I hate that." 

Phil smiled.  "He called Pierce 'Alex', I don't think Pierce was too thrilled with that, either."

"Neither do I." Natasha agreed.  "So, when are you parents coming?"

"Later this afternoon. Why?" Phil asked.

"I wanted to go back and check out that bar."

Phil nodded.  "When we get back from break maybe?"

"We'll have to wait," Natasha agreed.

*

Annabelle smiled, taking in the minor ways that her son had changed in the last few months.  

_He has grown._

Annabelle hummed her agreement, enjoying the feel of Val looking over her shoulder.  Well, psychically, she was looking over her shoulder.  They both listened as Clint talked about what he had seen and what he'd found out from an Anansi.

"I mean, I just," Clint said, his head drooped, before looking back out the window.  "It's really hard to believe."  He sighed.  "I wish I could to talk to Brunhilde about this."

_Odin has forbidden all of us from speaking of the Other.  The Spider was clever to give Clint just enough to figure it out._

_Good thing our son is so smart,_ Annabelle said.

_Intelligent, Loyal, and Kind._

_I know his traits._

There was a silence and Annabelle wondered if Val was had left, but she felt Val return within a few moments. She felt Val push her side and take over for a moment. "Well, you've always said physical labor helps you think.  Maybe you could transplant that apple tree I have in a pot to the center of the greenhouse."

Clint paused in washing the dishes to look over at her.  "You want to put the apple tree into the ground of the greenhouse?"

"Yes?" Annabelle said, sounding unsure, but she could feel Val's presence still. "Yes."

"Isn't that all on a concrete bed?"

Annabelle nodded.

"In the middle of winter when the ground underneath the concrete is frozen?"

"Yeah."  Annabelle took a sip of her tea, cursing at Val for this, because Clint was clearly thinking she was losing her mind.

"Okay, sure," Clint said.  "Where in the greenhouse."

"The center."

Clint nodded.  "No power tools?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't."

"I guess, I'm going to the hardware store."

"That's my boy." Annabelle said, watching as Clint blushed slightly. 

*

"Don't wander off too far," Phil called after his sister, Skye, who waved over her shoulder.  

"Text me when you're ready to go back to the house," Skye called.

Phil sighed softly, watching her walk away.

"Are sisters always like that?" Natasha asked, looking over at Phil.

"She isn't normally like that."

Natasha smiled, before patting him on the shoulder.  "Didn't she say something about a boyfriend."

Phil nodded. "New student, I guess.  I didn't recognize the name.  I liked her other friends."

Natasha arched an eyebrow.  The Coulsons had been very welcoming to her and she felt like part of the family.

"Jemma and Leo. They're good kids and good for Skye because they challenge her academically."

"Does she need to be challenged academically?"

Phil nodded.  "Yeah, she's really smart, and if she's not challenged then she gets herself in trouble."

"How much trouble?"

"Natasha, remember my little jump drive? The one that helps us…"

Natasha blinked, before she remembered Phil showing her the jump drive that allowed Phil to hack into the police.  "Skye made that?"

Phil nodded.

"And she gave it to you? Why?"

"I'm not exactly certain."  Phil paused.  "C'mon, let's hit the hardware store for the lights and the hooks."

Natasha nodded, letting Phil take the lead. The street was lined with shops and it seemed to be like something out of the movie.  Natasha glanced down the street, but Skye had already disappeared. She'd seen a chain hardware store on the drive into town, but the store that Phil led her to was smaller, but just as well maintained.  Phil moved down the main aisle, glancing down the side aisles until he came to a complete and sudden stop.  Natasha nearly ran into him and she glanced down to see Clint hefting a sledgehammer.  

"Hey Clint," Natasha said, ignoring the betrayed look that Phil gave her.

Clint paused, before looking over at them and nodding at them.  "Natasha. Phil."

"What's with the sledgehammer?" Natasha asked.

"Annabelle needs me to do some renovations."

"Annabelle?"

"My last foster mother. It's a small price to pay to have some place to go for winter break."

Phil frowned. "I'm sure Ms. Riggs would let you come by even without doing renovations."

Clint shrugged.  "She asked for some help."

"That's nice of you," Phil said.

Clint's eyes narrowed.  "Yeah, well, like I said.  You need me to move?"

"No," Natasha said. "We were just picking some things up for Phil's family.  They're letting me stay with them for winter break."

Clint blinked, before nodding. "Sounds like the Coulsons. Having a good time?"

"Yeah," Natasha said.  "How's the new place?"

Clint shrugged.  "I basically got moved in, so I haven't really done much." He paused.  "Buy, hey, at least I can cook."

Phil blinked.  "You cook?"

Clint nodded. "When I have a kitchen.  Ask Pepper and Rhodey, I used to go over and fix dinner at Stark's once a week."

"I didn't know you did that," Phil replied.

Clint shrugged, hoisting the sledgehammer onto his shoulder.  "Not like you know me.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few more supplies to get."

"Sure," Natasha said, tugging Phil out of the way.  

Clint brushed past them, before heading away from them.

Natasha looked over at Phil and saw him staring after Clint.  "Was that the first time you've…?"

"Yeah," Phil said, nodding.  "Could have gone better, I guess."

"I think it went fine," Natasha said.  "C'mon let's get our stuff and go find Skye."

Phil nodded, and started moving again.

*

Stephan Strange was no stranger to the mystical side of the world. Plenty of the mundane had passed through his doors to see a normal bookshop, but there were a select few that could see the protections in place and would know that this was a safe haven for those that wished no harm. Strange considered himself an ally to the Fairy Court that lived in the nearby woods.  He liked to think that Queen Janet and her Royal Consort Hank considered him an ally as well.  

Stephan was certainly a friend of Annabelle Riggs, though perhaps that was more because of Clea.  Those two had a standing date to have tea once a week on Thursday.  Both of them had been surprised when almost six years ago, Annabelle had gone into the city and come back with a foster child.  Stephan had watched the boy grow up and mature into the man that before him.  A man whowas asking questions which would lead him onto a very dangerous path.

"So do you know they mean?" Clint asked, looking at him, while holding his phone steady.  "I mean, I can tell they're something, but I don't know what…  With Annabelle's history, I didn't want to take a sledgehammer to them without your okay."

"I know what they are," Stephan admitted.  "I set them for Annabelle years ago."

Clint looked at him, arching an eyebrow.  "She said she didn't know."

"Annabelle is not a young woman," Stephan reminded him.  "She's never been interested in runes, but Brunhilde found me."

"Brunhilde?" Clint repeated. His eyes widened slightly, before his face turned resolute.

"It's a complicated spell meant to protect." Stephen swallowed, before reaching out to grab Clint's arm.  He waited for Clint to meet his eyes.  "If you break this seal, you will put this town in danger.  The object is something the evil one wants and he will stop at nothing to find it and claim it."

"Is it powerful?" Clint asked.

Stephen shook his head.  "I do not know what it is. Brunhilde did not share that information with me."

"How long do you think I'll have?" Clint asked.  "Can we do anything to delay them sensing its presence?"

Stephen considered the information.

"He can't, but I think I can."  They both turned to see Stephan's young apprentice, Wanda. "Sorry, sir, I couldn't help, but overhear. Clint."

"Wanda.  You think you can help?"

Wanda nodded.  "It's Solstice tomorrow and I'm a witch."

"So?" Clint said.

"My magic is different than Dr. Strange's." Wanda's reminder was gentle. "And there's power in tomorrow.  There's a lot of traditional power associated with it and for twelve days after."

"Yule," Stephen muttered.

Wanda nodded.  "Exactly. I might be able to get a little more than twelve, because the Christians don't start counting until the 25th."

"So that would be New Year's Day then," Clint said with a nod.  "When do I start tomorrow?"

"Sunset," Wanda said. "Whatever I can do, I'll have ready to start then.  You'll have until sunset New Year's Day." 

"Clint…" Stephan started. "This path puts you in mortal danger.  Be smart."

Clint nodded.  "I know, but if I'm successful then my death will be worth it."  He paused, before looking at Stephen.  "Think you come up with a teleportation spell for me?"

"I'd need a location…" Stephen admitted.

"I don't know what's down there, but I think I know what it has to do with. Greer owes me a favor, you can take a location from her, right?"

Stephen nodded. "I have taken locations from the werecat before."

"Good.  I'll be in touch Dr. Strange. Wanda."  Clint turned and left the store.  

Stephen watched him go. "I think he already has a plan."

"He's the Valkyrie's son, Hawkeye the Archer, and he's going to get himself in trouble," Wanda said, sighing.

"He is at that." Stephen sighed. "I do wonder what's there."

"Well, he'll be calling in all his old favors across town," Wanda pointed out.  "We'll probably find out."

"If he survives." 

Wanda hummed.  "Yes, now if you'll excuse me.  I think, I think I was just reading about something that could help. A bend in reality that just might hold."

Stephen regarded her and nodded.  "I'll call your brother, you might just need his help to set up the points."

"Thank you, Doctor."  Wanda slipped into the backroom.

Stephan took a moment to pray to all his gods that Clint would be safe in this.

*

"Thanks for helping me with this," Clint said, stripping off his winter jacket.

"Not a problem," Rhodey agreed, removing his own.  "How the hell is it so warm in here?"

Clint shrugged.  "No idea, might have something to do with who lives in the woods." He gestured towards the woods that stretched beyond the greenhouse.  

Rhodey arched an eyebrow, but didn't ask anything else.  He knew that Clint was mixed up in some shit and had pulled in some favors to find Tony this past summer.  A part of Rhodey still couldn't believe what was out there, but he was slowly coming to terms with it.  A part of him still wanted to deny its existence, but he knew it was an exercise in futility.  Especially when said creatures kept trying to jump him.

"So what exactly do we need to do?"

"Well, Annabelle laid this out like a circle and she wants to put the tree in the center of it," Clint said, weaving through the plant beds to the center.  "I managed to move the tree, so we just need to dig through cement and the ground."

Rhodey followed him through eying the runes that were etched into the concrete.  "Yeah, that doesn't look stylish."

"I already talked to Strange, he says it's safe."

Rhodey nodded.  "So what are we waiting for?"

"Sunset," Clint replied, looking out the window.

Rhodey followed his gaze and saw the sun was still above the horizon.  "So just the two of us then?"

"Tony had stuff going on."

"Doesn't he always?" Rhodey asked.

Clint smiled.  "Yeah, you dragging him to church again this year?"

"Mom wants me to, so yeah.  Tony bitches about it, but…"

"He secretly loves being a part of your family."

Rhodey nodded.  "I think he'd rather be part of Pepper's family, but…"

"Little weird with the breakup?" Clint asked.

"Yep."

Clint smiled.  "Did you mom mention inviting us heathens?"

"Grandma is over and she was very insulted by Annabelle pointing out all the stolen pagan traditions and mentioning that, according to historical research, it's more likely that Jesus was born in the the Spring, not the middle of winter."

Clint laughed.  "Go Annabelle!"

"Yeah," Rhodey shook his head.  "So, you aren't invited."

"It's cool," Clint replied with an easy smile. 

"You coming to Tony's New Year's Party."

"Probably," Clint agreed.  "We'll see."

*

"I got it," Skye called, heading for the door.

Natasha glanced at Phil, who shrugged and turned his attention back to the movie.  Christmas had come and gone. She'd actually enjoyed herself and Phil's family had gotten her several gifts as well.  She smiled, smoothing her hand over the warm blanket. Today the plan was to do nothing, but marathon watch _Firefly_.

"Phil! Natasha!" Stark's voice came from the direction of the front door.

"Stark?" Phil called, moving to get up.

It didn't take long, before Tony appeared in the doorway.  "Ah, there you are."  He came in, still shedding his outer layers.

"Tony," Phil said.  "What are you doing here?"

"I realized in the craziness of the end of the semester, I'd completely forgotten to invite you and Natasha."

"Invite us to what?" Natasha asked.

"New Year's Party at my place," Tony said, with a grin.  "You're both invited."

"You've never invited me before," Phil stated.

"Well, from everything I've heard, you and Clint have been getting along."

Phil hesitated, before nodding.  "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"So, we're all… friendly?  I guess, so come join us, besides you can't hog Natasha."

"Hey!" Natasha objected.

Tony grinned.  "Pepper is going to be there, so is Rhodes, and whoever is around from our class."

"Anyone invited?" Skye asked.

Tony glanced over at her, before looking at Phil, and then back at her and barking out a laugh.  "I think your brother would kill me, besides you're like 7."

"I'm fourteen."

"That's not much better," Tony replied.  "At least 18."

"Grant's 18."

Tony gave her an unimpressed look.  "And Grant is…?"

Phil sighed. "Her boyfriend."

"Yeah, sorry little Coulson, you're too young."

Skye glared at him.  "Phil…"

Phil shook his head.  "I don't think I'm going, so don't even…"

"What?" Skye asked.  "It's a Tony Stark Party! You can't _not_ go."

"I'm not interested," Phil stated.  He glanced at Tony. "No offense."

"Offense taken."  Tony replied.  "Natasha?"

Natasha blinked.  "I think I should stay..."

"No," Tony cut her off. "C'mon Natasha.  See, Phil, you have to come otherwise Natasha won't.  I will call Pepper and Rhodes."

Phil put his hands up. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"I suppose that's acceptable," Tony said.  He glanced over at Natasha.  "Try and convince him, huh?"

Natasha smiled. "I'll think about it."

Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head.  "I don't know why I like you two."

The look on Phil's head was rather priceless. 

"Is that all you came over here for?" Phil asked.  "You could have picked up a phone?"

"Well, I guess, so though if you two want to grab a pizza or something, I'm game."

Natasha met Phil's eyes and shrugged.

"We're in the middle of a Firefly marathon," Phil said.

Tony glanced at the screen and his eyes widened. "Is this Shindig?"

"Uh, yeah," Phil replied.

"You know I offered to drive a dress like Kaylee's for Pepper…"

"No spoilers!" Phil's hands came up again. "Natasha hasn't seen it."

"She hasn't seen it?" Tony asked, looking at her.

"Boarding school," Natasha replied. 

"Has she seen Star Wars? Lord of the Rings?"  Tony asked looking at Phil.

"I've read the books for Lord of the Rings," Natasha defended.

"You wanna stay and watch with us?" Phil asked.

Natasha looked over, surprised that he'd invited Tony.  Tony looked delighted.  "Yeah?"

"Sure," Phil said, nodding.  He glanced at Natasha, who smiled encouragingly. 

"Well, if you don't mind."  Tony pulled off his coat, tossing it an empty chair.  "Can we still get pizza?  My treat."

"Sure," Natasha said, scooting over, so that Tony could sit next to her.  The three of them took over the couch and resettled to watch Firefly. Skye stared at them, before shaking her head and leaving the room.

*

Clint leaned over, resting his forearms on the balcony that overlooked the Stark Ballroom.  Tony's party was in full swing and it was filled with former classmates and current classmates.  Clint swirled his drink as he watched the crowd. He should go down there and join them, try and lose himself in the gyrations of dancing, maybe find someone and get laid. It felt too much like one last hurrah though.

Shaking his head, before taking a sip of his drink. This probably was his one last hurrah. He had called in every favor that he could.  Wanda's shields would hold until tomorrow at sunset and then he'd descend into the belly of the beast.

The Shield of a Slayer, Clint knew a well-loved weapon when he saw it and that was a well loved weapon. Rhodey had helped Clint to dig the shield out. Greer had used her abilities to locate where the male Slayer was being kept.  Queen Jan had developed a uniform to keep him warm enough.  A local poltergeist by the name of Simon, had gifted him with some arrows that would melt quickly through layers of ice. All of that and he still had his bow that had been a gift from Bobbi. Dr. Strange and Clea were providing a teleportation spell each. Everything was in place for tomorrow.

Tonight, though, he was expected to pretend everything was normal, that he wasn't going to face his own possible death tomorrow.  Clint knocked back his drink, the alcohol doing little at this point.  He sighed, eyeing where the keg was and debating going to get another drink.  

Sighing, Clint pushed off to go and get one. He skipped the past the keg, though, wanting something better than beer. He was familiar enough with the Stark Mansion to be able to find something better.  After a quick look through Stark's bar, Clint found some Maker's Mark and poured himself a drink. Then made his way back to his spot and discovered it was occupied.  Clint took the moment to just enjoy the sight of Phil Coulson, leaning forward and absolutely gorgeous.  He should go and leave Phil alone, but there was a good chance he wasn't coming back tomorrow.

"Coulson," Clint said, resuming his previous position next to Phil.

"Barton," Phil murmured. "What are you doing here?"

"Tony's my friend?"

"I meant…" Phil sighed.  "Why are you up here and not down there?"

Clint shrugged. "Not feeling the party atmosphere tonight, I guess."  He paused, taking a close look at Phil's profile.  "Since when do you show up to Tony's parties?"

"Natasha wanted to go, but she didn't want to leave me at my place…"

Clint smiled. "Natasha wanted to go to a Tony Stark party?"

"They went on a date a while ago and started getting along."

Clint blinked.  "Really?"

Phil nodded.

"And you're okay with that?"

"I'm handling it."

Clint twisted, so that he was leaning one side on the railing and looking at Phil.  "Handling it?"

Phil looked at him, sighed, and rolled his eyes.  "There are times I absolutely hate it, but there are other times when… he's not so bad."

Clint grinned.  "Ah, you're sounding like the rest of us now…"

Phil looked away, but Clint could make out the smile.  "Shut up, Barton."

"One of us! One of us!" Clint teased.

"Ass."

Clint laughed, before taking a sip of his drink. When he lowered his glass, he found Phil looking at him.  "What's up, Coulson?"

"I'm surprised you came over to talk to me is all.  I mean, I kind of got the impression you didn't want to see me."

Clint blinked and frowned.  "Force of habit, I guess."

"Force of habit?"

"I actually like talking to you, though granted our conversations were usually later than this."

Phil smiled, soft and sweet.  "Still, I… I shouldn't have accused you like that.  I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Clint said.

"I… You're right, I should just accept that you're bi.  It's just… I have never seen you with a guy and…"

"Coulson, Phil… There haven't been a lot of guys that I've been interested in.  Maybe I like women more, maybe I'm not a perfect 3 on the Kinsey scale, but I still don't feel the need to deny that part of myself."

"You know the Kinsey scale is…"

"Kind of bogus, since it doesn't address all possible sexualities"

Phil looked amazed as he turned to face Clint.  "I shouldn't be surprised that you know that, should I?"

Clint shrugged. "Probably not, but you can be."

"It's just going to take a while for me to get used to this."

"Get used to what?"

"You being all aware and bi?" Phil shook his head.  "Apart of me still doesn't believe it..."

Hell, he was probably going to die tomorrow, Clint thought and leaned in to press his lips against Phil's. It was supposed to be quick, just a brush of their lips. That plan went out the window when Phil opened his lips in shock.  Clint couldn't resist sliding a tongue in to steal a taste.

Clint pulled back, licking his lips.  Phil looked stunned.  Clint glanced away.  "I guess, I should apologize for not asking first."  He glanced back, in time to watch as Phil leaned in to steal his own kiss.  Clint returned it, pressing into Phil, his free hand coming up to cup the back of Phil's next. 

Clint had to pull back, just to breath. "Phil?"

"You did it first."

"Yeah, because I've wanted to for a while."

"Is this how you're proving you're bi?"

Clint snorted.  "If I wanted to prove it, I'd blow you."

Phil's pupils widened as he shuddered.  "I… don't believe you… you'd do that."

Clint raked his eyes down Phil and yeah, Phil was interested in that. Clint grinned, leaning in to whisper into Phil's ear.  "Well, if you wanna find out, I know where there's a place we won't be disturbed."  Clint couldn't resist, reaching out to lick just below Phil's ear.

"Yeah, where?"

"Follow me," Clint purred.  He stepped away, brushing his body against Phil's and heading for some of the spare bedrooms. Most of the bedrooms were locked, but Clint had the key to one as he'd claimed it earlier in case he drank too much.  He opened the door aware of the presence behind him.  He turned to meet Phil's eyes and tilted his head. Clint grinned and then downed his drink, he refused to let good alchohol go to waste.  "Can't let good alchohol go to waste."

Phil grinned, before downing his own drink.  "Good point."

Clint held out his hand. When Phil grabbed it, he pulled Phil into him and kissed him again, sliding his hand under Phil's shirt. Phil's skin was smooth underneath Clint's hands.  Phil didn't mind as pushed Clint up against the now closed door, slotting their hips together.

Fuck, Phil was hard under that denim. Clint absolutely loved it. He pressed into Clint, grinding against him.  

Phil pulled away to stare at Clint. "You're hard."

Clint chuckled, reaching down to pull Phil's shirt up and off. 

Phil stared at him wild eyed, surprised.

Clint couldn't help, but stare a bit.  "You know, after catching you in the gym, kind of figured you were hiding a body, but damn, Coulson…" 

Phil blushed, spreading down his whole body.  

Clint grinned, pushing Phil back toward the bed.  "I'm gonna suck you."

"So you say," Phil murmured, before sprawling on the bed.

Clint leaned in and attached his mouth to Phil's throat.  He slowly made his way down, enjoying the taste of Phil as he made his way down. Clint glanced up to see Phil looking at him.  Smirking, Clint leaned in and used his tongue and mouth to undo the button on Phil's jean and drag the his zipper down. 

"Where the fuck did learn that?" Phil asked.

"You're not my first," Clint purred, nuzzling at Phil's crotch. To be fair, Clint still kind of wished that Phil had been his first, but that opportunity had passed.  He tugged Phil's underwear down and swallowed Phil.

Phil moaned. "Starting to believe that."

Clint pulled up to lick at the tip.  "You'll believe it by the time, I'm done."

"Cocky, Barton, very cocky," Phil murmured, his hands fluttering.

Clint grabbed his hand and placed it on his head. "Go ahead and hold on, Phil."  He sucked Phil's cock back into his mouth, flicking the head with his tongue.  

Phil arched and moaned, hands tightening in Clint's hair.  "Clint!"

Clint knew he should slow down, take the time to enjoy Phil spread out beneath him. If he lingered though, he'd be tempted not to do what he had to do.  He sucked, nuzzled, used every trick that he'd learned from other lovers.  Lovers that Phil might not approve of, Natasha certainly wouldn't. 

"Close," Phil gasped, tugging on Clint's hair to pull him back.

Clint growled, because hell no.  He might die tomorrow, but he was going to die knowing what Phil's cum tasted like.  Apparently, Clint's display set something off and had Phil coming. Clint swallowed what he could, pulling off to lick lips afterward.

"Fuck," Phil panted.

Clint glanced back up at him, mid-swipe.  Phil's hands slid from Clint's head to his shoulders, tugging him up.  Clint wasn't ready for this to end and he let Phil haul him into another kiss as Phil searched Clint's mouth for his own. Phil went backwards onto the bed, pulling Clint and then rolling them.  At some point, Phil's pants slipped off as they rearranged themselves, somehow making their way fully onto the bed.  

Phil made a move to tug off Clint's shirt, but Clint managed to distract him.  Too many scars, not enough time for an explanation, Phil was too smart, didn't deserve to figure out that Hawkeye and Clint were the same person after Clint's demise.  Phil deserved better than this, but it was all Clint had to offer him, all he was capable of offering him, and probably this was all the Phil would accept from Clint.

Clint ground his hardness into Phil's hand.

"Sex ninja," Clint breathed into Phil's lips as he realized that somehow Phil had gotten his pants open.

"Not my first time, either," Phil said, diving into another kiss.

Clint moaned, bucking into Phil's hand.  He wasn't going to last very long, not with taste of Phil's come still in his mouth, not with Phil pressing him into the bed, not with Phil's blue eyes right there, and his hand…

Clint's groaned as he came, collapsing back on the bed.

"Fuck," Phil breathed, rolling over to lay next to him.  "We just did that."

"Hell yeah," Clint said, twisting to look at Phil's profile.  The other man was staring up at the bed.

"I can't believe….  That was amazing."

Clint smiled.  "Knew there'd be fireworks between us."

Phil turned and met Clint's eyes.  "Guess you did." 

Clint reached up, tugging Phil back in close, tilting his forehead against Phil's.  "Fucking amazing."

Phil smiled, but his eyes were starting to droop. "I think, I think I need some sleep."

"Go ahead," Clint murmured. "We… you won't be disturbed."

"Will you be…?"

"Yeah," Clint lied.

Phil smiled, before drifting off.

Clint watched him a moment, before taking his own short nap.  He slipped from the bed, straightening up his clothes.  Phil was sound asleep.  Clint leaned over and gently kissed Phil's forehead.

"I wish… I wish this had happened years ago Phil. The timing sucks.  I have to do this thing and if I stay here… I don't wanna die, but the chances of me coming back.  They're slim, Phil, they're so slim.  I gotta do this and if I wake up next to you, I won't do it, which will actually now put you at risk too.  So I gotta do this." 

He glanced around the room and found a piece of paper, scrawling a quick message.   _Phil, Annabelle called, needed me to come home. -Clint_  He left the paper on the nightstand and took a moment to savor the look of Phil, before turning and slipping out the door.

*

Natasha glanced around as the party wound down.  Most of the guests had left since it was well past midnight.  She was surprised, because she hadn't seen Phil in a while and he hadn't come to find her.  Even though the people that mostly remained were the die hards.  Natasha had retreated to a lounge area to play _Cards Against Humanity_ with Rhodey, Pepper, Tony, and a few others.

"I can't believe they're still partying," Pepper said, shaking her head.

"They always do," Tony replied.  "But we've gotten to the best part.  Card games with the awesome crew."

"Awesome crew?" One of the people who Natasha had been introduced to, but had forgotten, asked. She thought his name was Sam.  "You mean the horribly single crew?"

"Hey!" Tony objected.  "I could have found a date!"

"Then why didn't you?" Sam, maybe it was Tom, asked.

"Because I like hanging out with my friends! Besides I couldn't show up with a date when Pepper doesn't have one.  That would be like Jess showing up with a date when Barton's single!"

Sam, Tom, something like that, rolled his eyes.  "Whatever."

Rhodey smiled.  "Speaking of, you guys seen Barton?" 

"Or Phil?" Natasha added.  She eyed her white cards, trying to select the best one for the question on the black card,  'What ended my last relationship?'  She eyed Rhodey, who was the Card Czar and considered her options, before tossing down 'Dying of Dysentery.'

Pepper shook her head. "I haven't see Phil since you guys arrived. Last I saw Clint, he was doing his moody wallflower act."

"I can check Barton's room," Tony suggested.  "Should we pause the game?"

Natasha nodded. "Please, I'd like to look around for Phil again, too."

Rhodey picked up the white cards and read them off.  "I gotta go with Robert Downey Jr."

"Ha!" Tony crowed, grabbing the card.  "Mine!"

"I still have more," Pepper said as she got her feet.

Tony huffed.  "Yeah, yeah."

Natasha got to her feet.

"C'mon Natasha, let's go take a look around." Tony said. 

Natasha followed him back out to the main ballroom where there were was only a few people still there.  Tony sighed, before going over to the speakers and turning them off.  "Party is over, if you're sober, go on home and take your drunk friends with you.  If you're too drunk, there's some couches."

There were some grumbles.

"Also, anyone see Barton or Coulson?"

There were a few headshakes, but that was it.  Tony sighed, before heading upstairs. Natasha trailed after him, watching as the crowd started to disperse. He headed down another hallway and knocked on the door, before opening it.  "Hope you're decent, Barton!"

There was a brief pause, before Tony quickly slammed the door and throwing an alarmed glance at Natasha.  "That was not Barton!"

Natasha arched an eyebrow.  "So who was it?"

"That was definitely Coulson." Tony nodded.  "One naked, probably freshly laid, Coulson."

"What?"

"So, because Coulson is sleeping, wanna crash here?" Tony asked.  "Pepper and Rhodey are. Barton usually does…"

Natasha held up her hand.  "Why do you think Barton was in there?"

"Because Barton always chooses this room, best view of the backyard."

"So Coulson is passed out in Barton's usual room?"

Tony's eyes widened, before pulling out his phone.  He tapped the screen and held it up to his ear.  He frowned. "I don't hear his… Barton! Where are you?  At home? Why the hell are you at home?"  Tony made a face, before getting a devious look in his eyes. "Hey, have you seen Coulson?"

Natasha frowned at Tony, because was he seriously asking that question.

Tony smirked.  "No, Natasha was looking for him. Alright… I'll talk to you later?  Yeah, bye."  Tony slipped the phone in his pocket and grinned.  "He was hiding something."

Natasha eyed the door.  "Leave it, let's let those two figure it out."

Tony nodded.  "As long as Barton doesn't ask for advice."

"Agreed." Natasha smiled. "I suppose, since my ride is asleep, I'll crash here so long as I can have a bed of my own."

"Of course!" Tony said. "No sharing beds unless everyone agrees to it."

Natasha nodded.  "Thank you."

*

"Hey."  Clint's voice sounded hesitant. Annabelle set her book down and looked up at him.  He looked tired, nervous even.  He should still be at Stark's watching Bowl Games with his friends, but he'd returned home just before midnight.

"Hey Clint, new outfit?" Annabelle asked. It looked like primarily black leather, but Annabelle though she could see the touch of the Fairy Queen in it, just as she had with his other outfit.  This one had sleeves though and the jacket extended to his upper thigh. Instead of the broad purple accent, it was slimmer, but still extending down the center and there were some purple patches on the sleeves.

"I…" Clint hesitated.  "I just…" 

"Clint?"

Clint was not a demonstrative person.  He accepted hugs and having an arm draped around him, but he rarely initiated contact at least with Annabelle.  So, suddenly having Clint wrap his arms around her was surprising.  

She leaned into it, returning the affection. "Clint?" 

"Thank you," Clint murmured softly.

"For what?" Annabelle asked.

Clint just squeezed a bit tighter.  "Everything."

Annabelle leaned in and squeezed softly.  "You're welcome."

He pulled back and smiled at her.  "I'm… I think this is what Brunhilde wanted for me and I'm not sure…"

"You listen to me," Annabelle said, tilting her forehead against Clint's. "Whatever it is you're going to do, you are up for the task. You can do this."

"It's dangerous."

"I believe she's prepared you for dangerous."

"More dangerous than anything I've ever faced."

"If it wasn't, you'd be cocky and I'd have to whip you to make sure you come back."

Clint laughed, before slowly pulling away.  He stepped back, glancing toward the back windows. Annabelle couldn't see it, but she knew Clint was seeing something. "I need to go."

Annabelle pulled him in and kissed his cheek.  "Be safe."

Clint nodded, pulling up the hood as he head for the back.

'Brunhilde!'  Annabelle shouted as loud as she could in her head.

'No need to shout'

'Will he…?'

'I do not know, perhaps'

'Is this why you brought him to me?'

'No.  I brought him to you, because he needed protection and a place to grow. He asked to be put on this path and even then I did not know it would lead this. I hoped at one point it would and then hoped that he would not for he is my son as well.'

'Is there anything, I can do?' Annabelle looked at all the artifacts that she'd collected over the years.  'Anything I can give to him?'

'Prepare the sauna, if he returns, he will be cold...'

Annabelle nodded, she watched the greenhouse which Clint had disappeared into and as the sun dipped below the horizon, she knew that Clint was no longer in the greenhouse.

*

Natasha sat bolt upright in bed.  It took her a moment to place where she was, what with staying at Tony's the previous night, when she still wasn't used to the Coulson guest room.  She was safe here so long as nothing was attacking the house.  

She tried to figure out what had woken her, but the house was quiet. She slipped out of the bed and the room.  Making her way to the center of the first floor, she opened her senses.  There was no demonic presence nearby, nothing to indicate any danger for the Coulson household.  

Something had changed though, something was off though.  She turned, trying to get a feel on where it was. She paused, looking east, wherever it was.  It was coming from the east. A quick glance at the clock confirmed that sunrise was still hours off.

*

"Simple fire calling spell," Tony muttered to himself.  He was alone in his workshop.  The candle was set there.  He'd done this before, lighting a candle. It wasn't easy, but he just needed to practice.

He took a deep breath, calling the flame as he normally did.  He was completely unprepared for the fireball that formed around the candle. There was some cloth behind a few feet away that caught fire as well.

"Whoa!" Tony yelped at the sight.  He grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed it over the flame.

When it was all gone, Tony sat back down.  He'd never managed anything quite that powerful, not without needing a reserve from the mage stone.  Tony glanced down, eyes widening as he realized the mage stone was shining through the layers of his shirts, something it hadn't been doing before.  "Huh, how about that?"

*

The roaring of the Hulk awoke Jess and she rolled out of the bed, grabbing the calming perfumes as she bolted to Bruce's room.  

"Easy Hulk," she said, projecting calm as she made herself heard over it.

Hulk turned to roar at her, but paused.  "Spider smaller?"

"No," Jess murmured, looking up at him.  "Hulk bigger.  What upset the Hulk?"

Hulk tilted his head.  "Puny Banner not know.  Something changed."

Jess nodded.  "Clearly." She sighed, pinching her nose.  "I guess, we're starting at Stage One."

"Later? Hulk hungry."

Jess smiled.  "Alright, big guy, let's go get some food."

*

The town was quiet with all the students at home for the winter holidays.  It meant the upstairs of the Broken Mug was empty, but the downstairs was in full swing.  When the wave of the release of power swept through the room.  Many found themselves suddenly seating.

In the back booth, Nick smiled to himself.  "That crazy asshole did it."  

Then he lifted his drink in a salute wherever the Evil One had kept the other Slayer alive would have been heavily fortified. Clint knew the risks and Fury almost regretted sending him on a suicide mission, but it needed to be done.  The cycle needed to be able to continue.  

Nick turned his attention to the bar's owner, Thor.  He'd felt it, Nick was sure of that. Thor simply nodded though and carried on.  Oh, there was something there.  Thor was hiding something and Nick would have to figure it out.  Thor would be needed in the coming days, someone would have to train the next male Slayer.


End file.
